Applicant has discovered that there is a need to drive a computing device such as a thin client device to the lowest possible cost, to reduce the complexity of device hardware and to increase the system reliability, all of which can provide market competitiveness and expand the market size. One of the expensive and complex components in a thin client device is a flash unit, which is sometimes referred to as an integrated drive electronics (IDE) flash module that can emulate a hard disk. It is thus desirable to eliminate the flash unit from a computing device (particularly, from a thin client device), and at the same time, without bringing in the drawbacks of a diskless (flashless) system.